To conserve space on the frame of a heavy truck, it is desirable to mount some vehicle components vertically, that is, rising from the frame, rather than hanging horizontally along the frame. Of interest are exhaust components, such as diesel particulate filters and selective catalytic reduction catalyst bodies, which can be integrated with the commonly used vertical exhaust stack. A number of conventional arrangements for mounting vertical exhaust components, such as stacks and mufflers, rely on a bracket connecting to the vehicle cab for horizontal support. This connection can transmit vibration from the exhaust component to the cab, becoming a source of noise and vibration to the driver.
The instant invention provides a mounting support for an exhaust component that eliminates the need for a brace or bracket attaching to the cab.
The mounting support of the invention provides a framework that integrates with the exhaust component to support it in a vertical orientation. The framework surrounds the exhaust component, and advantageously can react to and accommodate various forces imposed on the exhaust component by movement of the vehicle. In particular, the framework of the invention provides a support that can resist torsional loading on the exhaust component. By comparison, in a support relying on a single vertical support, such as a stanchion, the exhaust component has the tendency to rotate about the stanchion under lateral force loads.
According to an embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for supporting vertically-oriented exhaust components on a vehicle includes a base mountable on a vehicle frame, a plurality of rods fixed to the base and extending upward therefrom, the rods arranged to define an exhaust component mounting position perimeter, and, means for interconnecting the rods to an exhaust component.
According to one embodiment, means for interconnecting the rods to an exhaust component includes at least one ring interconnected to the plurality of rods and configured for securing an exhaust component. The at least one ring preferably includes means, such as a T-nut, turnbuckle or similar tensioning device, for tensioning the ring to apply a clamping force on an exhaust component.
According to an alternative embodiment, means for interconnecting the plurality of rods to an exhaust component include an equal plurality of bosses, each having an eye or a sleeve to receive a rod and each being mountable on an exhaust component, by welding or other method.
According to yet another alternative, the plurality of bosses are mountable on the interior of the exhaust component outer wall and integrated with bulkheads or compartment dividing structures.
According to another aspect of the invention, the base includes a horizontal support having a central aperture, the plurality of rods being fixed to the horizontal support about the aperture. The central aperture is sufficiently large to allow an exhaust pipe to pass through the base and connect to the exhaust component.
According to the invention, the base is supported on the vehicle frame, and includes at least one bracket for attachment to the vehicle frame.
The apparatus of the invention may preferably include two or three rings. The rings each include a band having sleeves to accept the rods. Lugs are fixed, by welding or another suitable method, to each of the rods, the sleeves engaging the lugs so that the at least one ring is vertically supported on the lugs. According to the invention, the sleeves are sized to allow rotation on the rods to accommodate small movements and vibration of the exhaust component.
To allow for thermal expansion of the exhaust component, an upper ring is interconnected to the plurality of rods by sleeves slidably engaging the rods. The upper ring, supported from beneath by the lugs, may slide upwardly on the rods as the exhaust component expands under heating.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention, the plurality of rods comprises at least two rods, and preferably, four rods, although a greater number may be used.
Preferably, the at least one ring supports an exhaust component on the rods and above the base.
According to another embodiment, one or more ribs are fixed to the plurality of rods, the ribs providing supports to which a heat shield may be mounted.